


worst fanfiction i've ever written

by fanfictionaddict



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionaddict/pseuds/fanfictionaddict
Summary: for a friend, bad summary, coupons for ice cream lucky charm





	

Ladybug and cat Noir in the library chasing after an unknown Akuma after Chloe, which is not unusual because Chloe usually turns people into and evil doers because she is such a bitch. But this time it was limit ever in there was a giant hair dryer floating around messing up just Chloe hair, there is no reason that it did not affect everything else except chloes hair for some reason it was magical and it only if I could ruin hair. And the library and was shutting ladybug and Chat noir why are for not only being particularly loud, but also because they were knocking bookcases over chasing down this hair dryer. The f*** kind of magic is this chat noir said well he dodged the giant hair dryer and attempted to rescue Chloe... so ladybug wrangled the hair dryer as if she was a champion bull rider, and eventually it disappeared and their views and is majestic glory was a tall and handsome young man with purple skin holding a tablet and pen. Chloe deserves it he says; well you're not wrong said ladybug. And he drew a glass pane in the middle of the walkway were they are attempting to corner him. Ladybug flips over this glass wall and stupid cat noir crashes face first into it. Lucky charm ladybug shouts hoping to make this battle quick and easy cuz she's got up physics project. And downs flutters 2 free ice cream coupons. The hell am I supposed to do with this? She shouts and blushes because this villain and is totally her type. I am the evillustrator, and I have better things to do then destroy Chloe he shouts as he runs away. There is not the blond bitches yells after him. Shut up Chloe yells ladybug, I’m going home I only have 5 mins until my transformation ruins out. And she runs out of the library.  
I wonder what those better things were tikki. Idk Marinette it could be almost anything but mostly it is probably planning to hunt down the miraculous. Both the girl and the bug thing finally make it to Marinette's room and the window got partially erased. O no the akuma the kwami says. Hide tikki says the human. Marinette I was hoping you would join me on a date for my birthday, the purple akuma says. Wait aren’t you the evillustrator from the library? Why yes but I promise I could never hurt you. Eh why not ladybug dropped these ice cream coupons anyway.  
So they went on a cute date and when they kissed at the end of the night the akuma purified itself and they lived happily ever after because Nathanael and Marinette fell in love and chat noir was a weirdo who offered a threesome when he found out Marinette was ladybug the whole time but she was all like no because you aren’t Nathanael.  
The end.


End file.
